


A Little Deeper

by Anonymous_Coward



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fisting, M/M, PWP, Smut, bottom!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Coward/pseuds/Anonymous_Coward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kink meme prompt: Bruce/Tony, fisting - I just want some PWP where one of them gets fisted by the other. Everything else is up to the filler!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic. Completely unbeta'd, so all mistakes are entirely my own.

Bruce hesitantly approaches the bed where Tony is sprawled, naked and kneeling with legs spread wide and ass thrust out obsenely. "Are you sure about this?"

Tony twists to look over his shoulder at Bruce and flutters his eyelashes ridiculously. "Why? Are you having second thoughts? I thought you wanted to be my first"

Honestly, Tony couldn't be more enthusiastic, the first time Bruce had mentioned this particular fantasy he had practically been dragged to the bedroom. But he was nervous, Tony had a habit of throwing himself into things without considering the consequences, and an inability to accept his own limitations. A refusal to acknowledge that he even had limitations. Bruce wanted to fist him, not hurt him, so had insisted on taking things slowly and stretching him daily.

Today Tony was adamant that he was ready, and Bruce was inclined to agree. The two weeks that had been building up to this day had sorely tested the limits of his control.

"If you're certain." He wasted no more time and leaned in to flick his tongue over the tight pucker, enjoying the gasp that cut off Tony's retort. He repeated the motion several times before switching to long even strokes with the flat of his tongue, occasionaly teasing his entrance with a little additional preassure and with. drawing as Tony tries to thrust back. 

"You're a fucking tease, Banner" he groans. 

Bruce just grins and sucks at his perenium, while sliding one lubed finger knuckle-deep into the slick hole. 

"Is this what you want?" 

Once again, any response was cut off as Bruce crooked his finger and returned to probing at the ring of muscle with his tongue. Tony had always been responsive in bed with him, it was one of Bruce's favourite things about him, especially the way retorts would die on his lips with any stimulus and his breath would catch in his throat, before escaping in a tumble of barely coherent babbling. He curled his finger again while pushing his tounge inside as deeply as he could.

Tony collapsed onto his elbows, fisting his hands in the sheets. "More. Feels so... ugh. I need more."

Bruce added a second finger, feeling almost no resistance. Using his tongue and copious amounts of lube, he slowly stretched him open until Tony was fucking himself on all four of his fingers. Adding yet more lube to cover his knuckles, Bruce grabbed Tony's hip to still him and began to work his hand deeper, past the knuckles, twisting and slowly thrusting until his entire hand was insude up to webbing between his palm and thumb. This was as deep as he'd ever gone before, and he paused to let Tony adjust, and to admire the view. Tony was resting on his elbows, head hanging forward and babbling quietly, a running commentary of every thought and sensation. He felt a wave of warmth rush through him as he heard "...wouldn't trust anyone but you to do this...feels so full...wonder how deep you can go... feels safe with you..."

Bruce wriggled his fingers slightly and felt an answering flutter of muscles around his hand. "You ready for more, Tony?"

All the response he recieved was a low moan. Keeping his hand in position, he moved as far up Tony's body as he could and dropped a kiss onto a sweat-slick shoulder. 

"Look at me, baby"

Tony's body stopped it's slight rocking and his head slowly turned. 

"Don't stop!" It came out ragged and desperate.

"Are you ready for more?" he repeated.

"Yesss. I want your hand inside me"

More lube. There could never be enough lube for this. Bruce slicked his hand and wrist before withdrawing a little and tucking his thumb into his palm. It seemed like it should be impossible to fit his hand inside, but he began press back in steadily, withdrawing and twisting a little to work it deeper until all progress stopped at almost the widest point. Bruce leaned forward and used his tounge to trace around the taut skin as he gently increased the pressure, until the muscle loosened and his hand slipped completely inside Tony. 

There was utter stillness for a moment, and the silence was broken only by the sound of harsh breathing. Tony had stopped his stream of babbling and was still and silent. For a terrifying moment, Bruce felt the arousal in his stomach knot into fear, until Tony rocked back further onto his hand with a hissed 'Yessss'. 

It didn't seem quite real, being so deep inside Tony, but the smooth heat surrounding his hand and the ripple of muscle assured him that it was actually happening. It was the hottest thing he had ever exerienced. 

Tenatively he curled his fingers a little and was rewarded with a ragged groan. In this position it was impossible to avoid Tony's prostate. In fact his knuckles should be in just about the right position... He rotated his hand and was rewarded by Tony crying out and bucking further onto his hand. It was incredible, he could feel everything. 

Slowly they developed a rhythm, building from slow minute movements to deeper and faster thrusts that resulted in almost two inches of Bruce's forearm disappearing into Tony. Exprerimentally he added a twist on the instroke, catching Tony's prostate with his knuckles again, resulting in a desperate cry. 

"Gonna come"

"No. Not til I say"

Tony whimpered, and Bruce repeated the movement again and again until Tony's body was rigid and trembling, and rivulets of sweat ran down his back and thighs.

When he judged that Tony could not take it any more, he poised another finger at Tony's entrance and growled "Now", while pushing the finger in alongside his hand, stretching Tony impossibly wider. The reaction was instantanious, Tony's muscles clamped down painfully on his hand and his back arched, Bruce's name torn from his throat in a desperate cry

It was beautiful. 

Tony collapsed forward onto the bed and Bruce followed carefully, hand still deep inside Tony and feeling the muscles clenching in the aftershocks of the orgasm. As gently and carefully as he could, Bruce eased his hand out of the barely conscious man, reached for the wipes that he had set out earlier, and began to clean them both up. 

Somehow, attending to his own erection didn't seem important as he finished cleaning up and lay down next to Tony, pulling the covers over them both. He could always take care of himself tomorrow. For now, this had been more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Con-crit is welcome. I know there are probably quite a few mistakes here, and even more things that I could improve. I really would appreciate having these things pointed out to me, but please be gentle with me, it's my first time!


End file.
